disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deputy Peck
Deputy Peck is Sheriff Callie's trusty deputy and the deuteragonist of Sheriff Callie's Wild West. He is a red woodpecker with big yellow eyes and dressed up in a brown hat, a blue bandana, brown boots and a gold star badge. Peck owns a mule named Clementine, whose slow, easygoing nature sometimes contrasts with Peck's character. Peck likes to eat corn and prairie peppers, but his favorite food is Trail Mix, as shown in "Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up". Personality Peck is loyal, honest, hardworking, and kind but in "Horseshoe Peck", he is a bad sport. He brags and boasts that he is the best at horseshoe tossing, until Callie teaches him a lesson about being a good sport. Also, in "Jail Crazy", when Callie made Peck the substitute sheriff so she can fill in for the mail, he became obsessed with the rules in his rulebook, that he sent everyone to jail for "rule-breaking". His bossiness got the best of him, though, when Billy Goat the Kid who broke out of another jail cell began looting the stores and cornered the cowardly Peck, until Callie came to rescue, and taught Peck a lesson to be nice and friendly regardless of the rules. In "Peck's Trail Mix Mix Up", he put a hole in his trail mix bag, and thought everyone was eating it. He is a bit of perfectionist and a little impatient. And whenever something goes wrong, he gets annoyed very quickly. Also, in "Parotting Pedro", Peck put Pedro in jail for imitating him, and eventually ran away. When Callie took Pedro to Echo Canyon, Pedro realized that imitating Peck made him feel silly and apologized. Deputy Peck is generally loyal, honest, hardworking, and kind. However, he is also a bit of a perfectionist, and can be very impatient with others. In some instances he shows some other negative traits, such as Horseshoe Peck, in which he discovers the sport of horseshoes, he develops into a braggart and bad sport, and Callie has to teach him some humility. In Jail Crazy, Peck is made the substitute sheriff to fill in for Callie. He soon became obsessed with the word of the rulebook and began to send everyone to jail for "rule-breaking". But when Billy Goat the Kid broke out and cornered Peck, it taught him a lesson in being nice and friendly regardless of the rules. In "Parotting Pedro", Peck put Pedro in jail for imitating him. In "''Peck's Trail Mix Mix Up", Peck accidentally pokes a hole in his trail mix bag and begins to accuse others of taking it. Gallery SC CTW0.png|Peck in ''The Cat Who Tamed the West. SC CTW4.png|Peck and Toby in The Cat Who Tamed the West. SC TMM2.png|Peck in the book of Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up. SC TMM3.png|Peck and Toby in Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up. CallieTobyPeck Intro.png Peck_SC1_1.png.png|Peck playing horseshoes. Peck_SC2_2.png TobyPeck SC2 1.png TobyPeck SC46 1.png Peck_SC48_1.png Peck_SC48_2.png CalliePeck SC52 2.png Peck_SC52_2.png Peck_SC53_1.png Peck_SC55_1.png CalliePeck SC56 1.png TobyPeckKit SC56 1.png PeckKit_SC56_1.png Peck_SC57_1.png TobyPeck SC57 1.png Peck_SC57_3.png Peck2.png Deputypeck.png Rustle Up That Rhyme.png|Peck with Mr. Dillo. Peck and Barker.png|Peck with Sheriff Barker Nobody Flies Like Me.png Deputy Peck pecking.png Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Woodpeckers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes